1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cabinet hinges and more particularly to improvements in cabinet hinges that provide for horizontal position adjustment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hinges having a hinge cup which is mounted on a surface provided with a hinge cup bore hole are well-known. Hinge arms which connect the door to the frame have traditionally been formed in sections, however, recent developments have resulted in the commercialization of a unitary hinge arm hinge. To achieve adjustments between the door and frame, hinge plates of varying thicknesses have traditionally been used. Thus it has been necessary for manufacturers to make a variety of hinge plate thicknesses in order to accommodate needed adjustments because of design, space or other circumstances.
Providing hinge plates of varying thicknesses is, of course, a cost to the manufacturer in equipment, manpower and inventory. It is therefore desirable that a development be made to eliminate the need for finished hinge plates of varying thicknesses and enable the manufacturer to make all hinge plates of uniform thickness. The present invention is directed toward that need.